Arcade
The '''Dance Lounge ' is a room in Club Penguin. It is the second floor of the Dance Club. It is a place where penguins can rest after spending time dancing in the Night Club. There are tables and Arcade Games, called Thin Ice, Astro Barrier and Bits and Bolts in the Dance Lounge. Appearance Extras Parties *The Dance Lounge was the control panel of a submarine during the Sub-Marine Party 2008. *During the 2008 April Fool's Day Party, the two Arcade Games were tipped over, and in the middle stood an arcade game called Thinicetrobarrier, which is like Astro Barrier but with the black puffle from Thin Ice instead of a ship and the music came from Thin Ice. *On June 20, 2008 there was a earthquake that nearly destroyed the entire Town Center. There were cracks on the ground, chairs and tables fell over and the soda almost fell. *During the Music Jam Party, the Dance Lounge became a music video recording room. *During the 2008 Halloween Party, there was a short movie clip of Night Of The Living Sled. *During the 2008 Halloween Party the Cake pin was moved to a wooden table. *During the 2009 Dance-A-Thon members-only party, there was a Noise Maker 3000 where you could mix the sounds of different objects. **There was also an entrance to the Rooftop. Non-members couldn't play the arcade games. *At the Halloween Party 2009, Night of the Living Sled 2 was held here and there were Thin Ice and Astro Barrier themed pumpkins. *During the Holiday Party 2009, the lounge was "Santa's Workshop" and the entrance to the Magic Sleigh Ride was also here. *At the Puffle Party 2011 it was the Brown Puffles room. *The Dance Lounge Changed In The April Fools' Party 2011.The Room Has Many New Features.It Has A Game That Is The Snowball Fight Between The Teams Red And Blue.It Has A New Game Called Bits and Bolts Along With A New Arcade Game Which Is Unplugged.There Is Also An View Of Dance Club With Everytime Time Penguin Dancing (Only six Penguin Dancing) Pins Seven pins have been hidden here in the past. *Plant Pin *Shrimp Pin *Water Droplet Pin *UFO Pin *Anniversary Cake Pin *Buckle Boot Pin *Fire Extinguisher Pin Minigames Three minigames are present in this room, both arcade games. However, neither minigame appeared in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. *Astro Barrier *Thin Ice *Bits and Bolts *Thinicetrobarrier (temporary,made for april fools Party 2008) Gallery File:Music_Jam_Lounge.PNG|During the Music Jam 2008 File:Lounge09.png|Dance Lounge during the Halloween Party 2009. File:Christmas_Party_2009_Dance_Lounge.PNG|During the Holiday Party 2009. File:DL.JPG|The Dance Lounge during the 2009 Dance-A-Thon party. File:Ff097.png|During The Fair 2009 File:MedievalParty2010Dance_Lounge.PNG|During the Medieval Party 2010 File:MusicJam2010Dance_Lounge.PNG|During the Music Jam 2010 Dance lounge new.jpg|A sneek preview of the new Dance Lounge. Trivia *During the Waddle-On Dance A Thon, Thin Ice and Astro Barrier could not be played by non-members. * The Dance Lounge was the party room of the Brown Puffle for the Puffle Party 2011. * It is unknown if the Night Club Rooftop will return due to the fact that the curtain hiding the entrance has gone. ** But since the Bits & Bolts Arcade Machine is in the exact location where the entrance to the rooftop should be, It is possible that the entrance is hidden behind the arcade machine. SWF *Dance Lounge *Music *http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global//music/243.swf (this is music that really suits the place but unfortunatly isn't the actual music) :( See also *Night Club *Astro Barrier *Thin Ice Category:Places Category:Town Category:Club Penguin